


Sense of Smell

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, In the Hub, Lust, Mild Kink, Office Sex, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smut, Snuggly Ianto, Sweet, Written in 2009, fun and frisky, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We revisit Ianto's love for Toshiko Sato's scent. Just a few weeks into this - whatever it is they're having - his fondness shows up again. Only this time it's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Smell

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ianto had this kink in the second piece I'd ever written of Ianto/Tosh (The Smell of Her)... and I'm opening it back up for exploration. I reckon this is the same verse. Written in 2009.

"You..."

Tosh flushed as an arm wrapped around her from behind, pressing her front against the counter of the Hub's tiny kitchen area. Instinct had almost made her struggle, the heat of another body so close that it was initially foreign; but as soon as his arm crossed her stomach and he palmed her hip, she relaxed. When his other arm crossed over her, she simply lay her arm over his to grasp his larger hand.  
  
Warmth seeped through her clothing and set her to melting as he snuggled her against him. It'd only been a few weeks since this had started between them and he was so at ease; no barriers immediately thrown up or distance needed until they got to know each other. Just wherever this lead and expression of how they felt.  
  
Apparently, this night, another late night alone, Ianto was feeling... snuggly.  
  
Tosh smiled. "What?"  
  
"You"--Ianto pressed his nose into the sensitive crook between neck and shoulder and breathed in deep--"smell like peaches." Tingles shot up her entire back and upward, scrambling her brain momentarily as goosebumps prickled her skin.  
  
"Not really," she murmured. "I thought you liked it when I smelled like lilies..." she pondered.  
  
"Peaches are good too." His mouth rubbed, corner to corner, against her neck, just slightly chapped and scraping gently at her skin.  
  
Tosh gave it some more thought, genuinely puzzled as to why he--ahh, her body wash.  
  
Still, its scent was very faint now. "I think you'll have to sniff pretty hard to still smell that."  
  
A moan hummed from her throat, wetness spreading between her thighs as he did exactly as noted.  
  
Suddenly, he was squeezing her even higher and tighter into him and she was wiggling her bottom against his stiffening erection.  
  
"Or maybe, you just like sniffing me?" she purred.  
  
"Maybe." His mumble was muffled by the kisses he pressed behind her ear and along its rim. "It was also much stronger when you came in this morning. I might have gotten a whiff."  
  
Tosh laughed softly at his embarrassed tone, her blush reaching the tips of her ears. It was certainly an interesting little kink; one she was growing to love, as it brought out the dominant side in her.   
  
"So you were... dying to do this all day?" She grew brave, the hand atop his guiding and smoothing it against the soft inner thigh beneath her skirt.   
  
His groan was a delicious, warm, puff of breath at her right temple, ruffling the hair there. "Yes."  
  
"I should definitely keep you around after my morning shower. You'd be like a cat and his catnip." She trailed their hands upward until they gently cupped the already wet crotch of her knickers. "I'm having fantasies already."  
  
He panted in her ear, fingers gently massaging. "Please," he managed.  
  
Tosh smiled. "Knew you'd like that idea." She arched into his fingers."So... my place?" she asked with a cheerfulness, her fingers stroking his even as he manipulated her heated sex.  
  
"Now," he fairly whimpered.  
  
It took them a few moments to disengage from his grinding against her backside, their hands slowly sliding from her skirt.   
  
She turned around to enjoy some very soft, lush, kisses, breaking their mouths apart finally to tease him with a wink. "You know, it's actually peaches and cream--if we're going to be accurate."  
  
From the was he way his eyes squinted at her, she figured she was very lucky that it would look odd if she were thrown over his shoulder while he walked them to her car.


End file.
